One Shot My Submissive
by Priih Cullen
Summary: Tudo em Isabella era atrativo para mim, o seu jeito, seu cheiro e o seu sabor. Isabella é simplesmente dócil o que me excita mais ainda, ser seu Dom para mim Edward Cullen seu algoz é prazeroso. Porque o deleite da minha cadela é o meu maior prazer.


**One Shot My Submissive**

Titulo: My Submissive

Ficwriter: Priih Cullen

Gênero: Romance & Hentai (BDSM )

Shipper: Edward e Bella

Classificação: +18

**Observações:**

_**T**he Twilight Saga e seus personagens não me pertencem são da titia Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence o enredo. Até porque se fossem meus Bella e Edward teriam transado em Eclipse, e eu estaria nadando no Money o que realmente é uma pena. :(_

_** O**NE SHOT SOBRE BDSM = Bondage, Disciplina, Sadismo e Masoquismo. NÃO GOSTA DESSE TEMA?NÃO LEIA!_

_**E**ssa O/S é imprópria para menores de 18 anos por conter cenas de SEXO EXPLICITO e Linguagem Imprópria._

_Plágio é crime e tenho dito._

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

**Sinopse: **Tudo em Isabella era atrativo para mim, o seu jeito, seu cheiro e o seu sabor. Isabella é simplesmente dócil o que me excita mais ainda, ser seu Dom para mim Edward Cullen seu algoz é prazeroso. Porque o deleite da minha cadela é o meu maior prazer.

**"A desculpa é esfarrapada, mas é legítima.**

**Nada é mais vulnerável que nosso desejo.**

**Na luta entre o cérebro e a pele, nunca dá empate.**

**A pele sempre ganha! "**

**(Martha Medeiros)**

**C****apitulo único **

**Edward Pov's**

**E**u não posso acreditar no que estou fazendo, às 8h da manhã de um lindo sábado ensolarado estou no LAX esperando a amiguinha chata e sem graça das minhas irmãs.

Ah... Edward você está fodido meu chapa!

Pelo que eu me lembro da sem graça da Isabella, ela andava com os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo, tinha aparelho nos dentes e andava com umas roupas estranhas, meio masculinas demais para uma menina de 15 anos.

Faz mais de cinco anos que Isabella mudou-se para trabalhar e estudar em uma universidade em Oregon. Se aqui em Los Angeles que tinha Alice e Rosalie que insistiam e arrastava-na para as compras ela era desajeitada, imagina sozinha em outro lugar. Não quero nem pensar.

Agora por que eu nesse maldito aeroporto movimentado? Há lembrei as mocinhas iam para as compras, afinal hoje é o noivado das duas, minhas irmãs gêmeas e mais novas, noivas e eu aqui solteiro. Tudo bem eu prefiro assim mesmo. E o pior de tudo é que a insossa ficará no meu apartamento, já que a casa dos meus pais estará lotada com a família dos noivos. Que sorte em Edward?

Com muito desgosto arrastei-me até o terminal de desembarque.

-Onde caralho essa garota se enfiou?-murmurei enquanto tamborilava no meu fundo do celular. De repente o aparelho tocou, era a secretaria do consultório do meu pai, Heidi chata, foi fodida por mim uma única vez acha que terá meu pau sempre que quiser.

-Oi. -uma voz baixa e fodidamente sedutora falou ao pé do meu ouvido causando-me arrepios.

Olhei de esguelha para certificar-me que era mesmo a menina sem sal que estava ocasionando-me aqueles frêmitos.

-Isabella?

Ela sorriu tímida e assentiu.

Puta que pariu aquela não era a Bella que eu conhecia, estava... Diferente, cabelos ruivos soltos, um vestido curto, óculos escuros, fones no ouvido. Sua pele branquinha era a reencarnação da própria Afrodite.

Gostosa do caralho!

-Edward podemos ir?

-Hum...Claro.-sair dos meus devaneios pela voz aveludada, apressei-me para tirar as malas das suas mãos apenas sorriu mordendo os lá que pariu!

Assim que saímos do aeroporto, fomos direto para o estacionamento, abri o porta malas para colocar a pequena mala que trazia e uma mochila. Cruzou os braços e ficou esperando-me ao lado da porta de passageiro.

Abri a porta do meu carro para que ela entrasse, por ser um Lexus Rx300, um pouco alto, suas pernas abriram-se um pouco mostrando a calcinha que usava. Minha mente registrou mandando sinais imediatamente para o meu membro que latejava apenas por aquela cena e o seu perfume... Seu perfume é completamente inebriante.

Dei a meia volta no carro e entrei no lado do motorista, o mais rápido que eu pude enfiei a chave na ignição saindo dali.

-E então... Seu namorado?-perguntei sem parecer estar realmente interessado. Apenas para puxar conversa.

-Eu não tenho namorado. -falou baixo e meio desconfortável, virando-se para contemplar a paisagem por trás das vidraças fume do meu carro.

O resto da viajem foi em silêncio, total e absoluto.

Entramos no apartamento sem dizermos uma palavra ao outro.

-Bom, aqui será onde você vai ficar até os sogros das minhas irmãs irem embora e você ir para a casa dos meus pais. -falei depositando a mala e a mochila na cama de solteiro sob o edredom verde floral a parte mais colorida de todo o apartamento escolhido especialmente para a Bella por Alice claro.

-Obrigada Edward. -sentou na ponta da cama agradecendo-me. Assenti.

Olhei para o relógio ainda eram 11h e como a festa será em uma boate, nada melhor do que tirar um cochilo para poder me esbaldar à noite.

-Bella o meu quarto é aquele ali no final do corredor. - abri a porta do quarto de hospedes para mostrá-la. - a cozinha fica à direita é fácil de acha já que o apartamento não é tão grande fique a vontade.

-Okay, Obrigada!

-Não por isso. -sorri e a deixei, sozinha.

Segui para o meu quarto fazendo um rastro de roupas pelo caminho, fui direto para o banheiro abri a ducha para toma um banho frio e relaxante, deixei a água gelada fazer seu trabalho e fui relaxando cada músculo do meu corpo. Peguei uma toalha preta felpuda para secar o meu corpo.

Meu corpo estava exausto da farra na noite anterior, de repente minha cama tornou-se absurdamente atrativa. Deitei-me de bruços apenas vestindo uma boxer branca, já que foi a única peça de roupa que achei de primeira.

Antes de a inconsciência me dominar ainda ouvi alguns passos e depois um som de água caindo.

...

Escutei um suspiro leve e forcei-me a abrir os olhos. Lá estava ela de cabelos molhados no meu quarto, olhando-me assustada.

-Olá.

-De...desculpe eu apenas que...queria te chamar para almoça , eu ...eu mesma fiz , eu não sabia que você estava ...-ela estava visivelmente sobressaltada e envergonhada gaguejava a todo momento.

Girei, deitando as costas na cama, ficando completamente exposto para ela.

-Gosta do que ver?-perguntei alto e claro para ela.

Seu rosto ficou sem cor, por alguns segundos.

-Você parece assustada!

Levantei-me indo ao seu encontro que já estava girando a maçaneta da porta para sair o mais rápido dali. Dava para decifrar por suas expressões. Segurei em sua mão trêmula. Ela não olhava diretamente para mim, olhava para baixo e evitava olhar para o meu membro que mesmo dentro da boxer já estava dando sinais de vida ao perceber o short curto que ela vestia e a blusa que usava sem sutiã, os bicos dos seus seios estavam visivelmente arrepiados. Instantaneamente minha boca salivou.

-Você realmente parece assustada!

Estendi a mão tocando suavemente em seu rosto de porcelana. Estremeceu um pouco tentando afasta-se de mim. Ela ofegava forte, fazendo o seu hálito doce inflamar minhas narinas. Seu peito subir e descer.

-Não fique assustada neném?... eu não vou te fazer mal.

-Não... Eu não..

-Shi, shi...fique quietinha neném.-meus dedos escorregaram pelo seu pescoço até o colo estacionando no seu decote não tão comportado da sua blusa azul,mas que deixava a mostra os seios intumescidos cujos bicos saltavam .

-Por favor... -suplicou.

-Neném não precisa ter medo...

Infiltrei minha mão esquerda no seu seio, o alisando e belisquei o seu mamilo que já estava durinho, fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

-Edward... Por favor!-murmurou suplicante dando-me leves empurrões.

-Shi, shi...seja boa menina neném.Não faça assim...

Apertei o seu mamilo com mais força, o que a fez esfregar as pernas uma na outra para procurar se abrandar.

Eu como um dom conhecia perfeitamente uma boa submissa de longe, e Isabella sem duvida nenhuma era uma boa subordinada, em nenhum momento ela olhava para mim, estava sempre de cabeça baixa. Perfeita pra uma relação D/s.

Um espasmo involuntário saiu dos seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer.

-Não...-sua voz era débil,o que reforçava mais o meu prazer.

-Você anda sem dono não é cadelinha?-perguntei.

Enquanto a minha mão direita se incubia de tirar os cabelos do seu rosto, a esquerda maltratava o seu pequeno seio. Eu queria ver seu deleite em sentir dor e prazer.

-Hã?-perguntou meio confusa.

Rapidamente tirei às mãos de onde elas estavam, deixando Bella com um olhar confuso, pousei minhas mãos na barra da sua blusinha e sem nenhuma resistência de sua parte a tirei deixando aqueles seios lindos pequenos e cândidos com os biquinhos róseos e duros à mostra.

-São tão lindos, pequenos... E tão delicados. - enrubesceu de vergonha.

Juntei os dedos ao redor do seu mamilo apertando-o. Apertei, apertei suavemente depois aumentei a pressão no biquinho róseo.

-Ah...-Bella gemia e se contorcia, aproximei –me de seu pequeno corpo delicado e a abracei.

-Nada de gritos neném... Se não vou castigá-la.

-Uh...-arqueou as costas para trás.

-Eu já disse que nada de gritos cadela...

Com um beliscão forte a fiz urrar de dor e prazer.

-Hum...essa bocetinha deve estar pingando não é Isabella?

-Sim...-respondeu fracamente e meio que sem supetão.

Meio que para provocá-la desci a linha da sua boca com a língua, lambendo seu maxilar e o colo instigando seu sabor.

-Hum... A cadelinha tem cheiro e gosto de morangos. -aspirei um pouco mais da sua fragrância.

Até que as minhas mãos hábeis e sedentas para sentir o calor da sua boceta, foram descendo, passei às mãos por toda a cintura de textura suave, parecia um pêssego. Até encontrar o cós do seu short jeans. Seus olhos estavam sempre baixos o que me excitava mais. Enfiei a mão para dentro do short, sentido aquela boceta sem nenhum vestígio de pêlos, lisinha e completamente encharcada... Penetrei-a com um dedo e ela estava Inteiramente melada.

-Tire o short e a calcinha. -mandei, acariciando seus cabelos soltos que caiam como cascatas nos seus ombros.

Isabella demorou um pouco para assimilar as minhas palavras e ficou quieta olhando para o chão.

-Eu mandei você tirar o short e a calcinha Isabella... Não vou repetir novamente cadela. -falei entre dentes.

Não costumava repetir as minhas ordens para as minhas cadelas. Mas como Isabella estava apenas começando eu pegaria leve com ela dessa vez.

Assim que ficou totalmente nua, ainda tentou se cobrir com as mãos, ela estava totalmente ruborizada.

-Nunca se cubra e se esconda de mim... Entendeu cadela?-Ela acedeu. -Se fizer isso novamente será punida.

Penetrei dois dos meus dedos dentro daquela boceta linda, pequena e exageradamente lambuzada.

-Ah... -gemeu depois que intensifiquei as investidas dentro daquela boceta apertada. Pendendo a cabeça para trás.

-Você é uma cadelinha linda, não pode ficar sem dono... -meu dedo saia e voltava, os dobrando dentro daquele núcleo quente e liso e muito estreito.

-Uh...Deus.-sussurrava e curvava-se sobre minha mão.

-Tsc...tsc...aqui não é Deus neném e sim o seu dono...Você quer que eu seja o seu dono Isabella?

-Oh...sim ...sim Edward.-pronunciou-se entre arquejos.

-Hum...então cadelinha nada de Edward até a segunda vadiazinha?

-AHHHHH...-gritou quando abri suas dobras roçado os dedos nos seus grandes lábios e apertando o seu clitóris com força.

-Aqui cadela, é para você aprender a nunca mais me desobedecer e se o fiz novamente será bem pior. -Dei um tapa forte no seu seio e apertei o mamilo intensamente.-Entendeu?

-Sim... -mais gemeu do que falou.

-Tsc...tsc...errado neném ...sim senhor, diz.

-Sim...Meu senhor e dono!

-Ótimo cadelinha.

Belisquei seu clitóris inchado e em seguida alisei sua vulva lubrificada fazendo-a ofegar. Segurei seu corpo contra o meu e intensifiquei os meus movimentos brincando de vai e vem com seu grelo. Ela se contorcia, chorava e gemia.

- Nada de gemidos neném. -energizei meus dedos em sua boceta.

-Uh...-sua boceta esmagava meus dedos e com o dedão brincava com o seu grelo.

-Calma neném...calma...

Ela estava gozando, sua expressão era de puro prazer.

-Isso... Goza... cadelinha goza.

Seu corpo estava dando espasmos. Para o seu total desespero dei um puxão no seu grelo, afazendo-a se contorcer e o seu clitóris pulsava entre meus dedos. Seu corpo ainda se convulsionava. Ela ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados e seu arfar estava completamente desritmado.

-Você é linda gozando cadelinha... Você não imagina o quanto estou duro, só de sentir essa sua bocetinha lambuzar a minha mão. -tirei meus dedos do seu núcleo quente que até então estava dentro dela e a fiz lamber.

-Chupe. -ela relutou um pouco em fazê-lo, mas enfiei os dedos na sua boca. Os quais ela começou a chupar timidamente e depois parecia que chupava um sorvete saboroso e com maestria.

Sem ao menos esperar ela alisou meu pênis sobre a boxer branca que eu usava. Segurei seus cabelos com força. Girei aquele tufo como se estivesse segurando cordas.

Onde já se viu desobedecer minhas ordens?

-Nunca mais me toque sem a minha autorização escutou...

-sim... -gemeu de dor pela força que meu punho fazia em seus cabelos logos.

-Eu não mandei você falar...

E como ela desobedeceu mais de uma vez...

-Cadelinhas más como você, merecem punições. Não merecem? Você tem minha permissão para falar cadela.

-Sim, meu mestre e senhor! –falou entre soluços inermes.

-Agora não posso te castigar... Já que a Alice vem aqui vê-la, mas a noite irei te castigar muito cadela... Até você aprender a não desobedecer ao seu dono. Responda Isabella...

-Sim meu senhor eu mereço ser punida.

Eu não aguardava por aquela resposta, mas me excitou bastante, procurarei os meus brinquedos para logo mais a noite, depois do noivado das minhas irmãs.

-Fique no seu quarto até eu mandar sair de lá. -assentiu meio assustada.

-Mas... -no momento que ela ia falar algo dei um tapa no seu seio para lembra-lhe que eu não havia permitido falar.

-Isabella a sua cota de punições, já está imensa. Obedeça-me cadela.

Ela abaixou-se de costas para pegar as suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão. Dando-me uma perfeita visão da sua bunda empinada, durinha e branca. Alisei seu traseiro e desferir um tapa no local o deixando vermelha a sua nádega direita, ela pareceu rebolar levemente. Dei outro tapa só que na nádega esquerda deixando um vermelho mais intenso.

Meu membro estava tão duro que chegava a doer, nunca fui movido por impulsos desse jeito com as minhas cadelas. Outro tapa mais forte ainda por deixar-me desse jeito. A marca vermelha dos meus dedos ficou impressa em sua pele clara. Ali ficou a marca do seu dono, mestre e principalmente seu Dom.

-Uhmm... -suspirou.

Inclinei seu corpo mais para baixo deixando o seu rosto tocar o carpete do meu quarto. Sua boceta estava brilhando, seus sucos escorriam por suas pernas.

Aquele traseiro redondo, aquela fenda completamente encharcada e aquele clitóris durinho e vermelho deixaram-me hipnotizado. Minha boca salivava só em pensar e imaginar a minha boca ali chupando o seu grelo latejante e sentir o seu gosto que pelo cheiro era uma delicia.

-Levante!-seu rosto deixava transparecer a falta de alivio. -Quero você no seu quarto nua, nada de se vestir neném...Já , já levo sua comida.

Assentiu e saiu do quarto de cabeça baixa.

Mandei-a sair dali rapidamente antes que eu me enfiasse naquela boceta apertada ou naquele pequeno orifício na sua bunda branquinha.

...

Meu celular tocou alto, estiquei o meu braço e o peguei da escrivaninha ao lado da minha cama, atendi era a baixinha mais irritante do planeta Alice dizendo que não poderia vir ver a Bella agora que apenas na boate à noite. Porque estava cheia de coisas ainda para fazer e 'os incompetentes' segundo ela da boate, não tinham botando as bebidas do gelo. Alice. Bufei. Isso para ela certamente é a terceira guerra mundial. Eu é que não queria está na pele desses coitados da casa noturna.

Entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho gelado, Isabella iria me pagar por meu pau esta dolorido desse jeito, quando me enfiasse em sua boceta iria esfolá-la.

Vestir-me peguei um presentinho para ela e guardei no bolso e fui até a cozinha ver o que ela havia preparado para nós. Em pouco tempo ela tinha feito uma salada verde bem apresentável e carne de vaca assada com legumes.

A cadela é caprichosa!

Peguei uma tigela em cima do armário que na frente estava escrito em Francês 'Mon petit chien' afinal é isso que ela é. Minha pequena cadela.

Assim que entrei no seu quarto, ela estava deitada de bruços como eu havia ordenado nua.

-Neném eu trouxe a sua comida... -afaguei seus cabelos.

Isabella levantou-se num sobressalto sentando-se imediatamente na cama, coloquei sua tigela no chão, e a mandei comer.

-É assim que cadelas comem... Ande coma cadela...

Não houve protesto ela abaixou-se e começou a comer naquele recipiente.

Seu traseiro completamente empinado para mim foi involuntário quando dei por mim, meus dedos já estavam massageado e estimulando o seu clitóris. A cadela se contorcia em minhas mãos deixando-as molhadas, quando sua boceta ficou toda lambuzada, tirei meus dedos dali fazendo a Isabella soltar um muxoxo em protesto.

-Vou brincar um pouquinho, até você acabar o seu almoço neném.

Introduzi um dedo lambuzado com o seu mel, ao redor daquele cuzinho róseo que piscava para mim. Seu orifício era completamente minúsculo, forcei o dedo e ele entrou com muita dificuldade. Isabella se contorceu e gemeu.

-Incline-se para frente, coloque as mãos sobre os joelhos e empina bem essa bundinha. -e ela o obedeceu imediatamente.

-Nunca deu o cuzinho não é cadelinha?Responda.

-Nunca senhor!

Sorri. Então seria o primeiro a comer aquele cuzinho? Meu dedo entrava e saia com dificuldade, até que eu comecei a estimular seu grelo.

-Sempre que você sentir meus dedos na tua boceta eu quero que você se abra mais ainda e empine bem para frente, mostrando total oferecimento ao seu senhor.

-Como eu posso me curvar mais ainda para o senhor?-perguntou-me baixo quase inaudível.

-Simples, dobre os joelhos e abra mais ainda as pernas, mostre como você pode se arregaçar para seu senhor.

E foi o que ela fez para agradar-me dobrou os joelhos e afastou ainda mais as pernas, empinou seu quadril para frente para satisfazer-me.

-Vamos mais aberta, quero bem arregaçada... Mais... Isso... Mais um pouco... ok...está bom.

Brinquei com os lábios de sua vagina. Incansavelmente, por diversas vezes segurava seu clitóris entre os dedos indicador e polegar, dando apertões e pequenos puxões. Depois voltava a tocar nos lábios. Sabia que a posição era muito incomoda, seus joelhos começaram a fraquejar. Não queria que ela sofresse muito naquela posição, então a deixei ficar ereta.

-Sabe... Você é uma cadelinha muito boa... Mas minhas cadelas mesmo não gozam enquanto eu não quero. -tirei meu dedo do seu orifício pequeno e do seu grelo duro, pronto para ter alivio.

Como uma boa cadelinha ela continuou comendo na sua tigela. Assim que acabou ficou de joelhos aos meus pés.

Afaguei seus longos cabelos os botando para trás.

Seus olhos brilhavam todas as vezes que eu lhe fazia caricias. Mas eu tinha que lhes ditar minhas regras, como um bom adestrador.

-Está na hora de você aprender como se posicionar diante de seu senhor!-Ela prestava atenção, a cada palavra que eu proferia.

-Eu exijo que daqui para frente, sempre que estiver diante de mim, você fique de cabeça baixa olhando para os seus próprios pés, mantenha os joelhos bem afastados e caso eu esteja na sua frente, você deve cruzar as mãos para trás e se eu estiver atrás de você, deve imediatamente colocar as mãos na frente para que fique sempre exposta, entendeu cadelinha?

-Sim senhor!

Sorri.

-Tenho um presente para você cadelinha. Olhe nos meus olhos, eu permito! -Ela obedeceu e eu sorri de leve. -Ah menina, esses olhos brilhando de tesão, essa boca molhada...-passei os dedos em seus lábios entre abertos.

Levantei-me tirando do bolso uma coleira preta personalizada com os dizeres em prata. ''Mon Edward propriétaire'', alisei o seu pescoço branco o colocando ali. Ela passou a mão no local.

-Receba a minha coleira e com ela a minha dedicação carinho e cuidado. –Dei-lhe um beijo lacônico em sua testa. Isabella era a primeira cadela que eu dava a coleira. E isso era muito significativo para mim.

-Mestre?

Como ela não tinha permissão para falar, lhe concedi a palavra.

-Fale cadelinha!

-Mestre o que está escrito?...Não sou boa em Francês...

-Neném está escrito 'O meu dono Edward'. -ela sorriu contida.

-Isabella, quero que você arrume esses cabelos num rabo de cavalo e vá para a sala e me entendidos?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

-Isso boa menina!-acarinhei seu rosto de porcelana e seus lindos cabelos avermelhados.

Ótimo já que minhas irmãs só veriam a Bella pela noite, nada melhor do que brincar um pouquinho. Fui até a masmorra e remexi nos meus brinquedos. Olhei para o Gag Ball e sorri, mas agora não seria possível usá-lo seu rosto ficaria avermelhado e marcado isso não era nada bom já que teríamos uma festa logo mais. Começaria leve dessa vez então peguei brinquedos leves, algemas, um chicote, uma palmatória para qualquer eventualidade e um vibrador.

Depois que peguei todos os apetrechos da nossa brincadeira depositei ao lado da minha cama no meu quarto baunilha. Bella já se encontrava sentada nua no carpete.

Ótima cadela! Pensei, obvio que não ficaria lhe dizendo isso a todo tempo.

-Vem cadelinha, vamos para o meu quarto.

Bella fez menção de se levantar, mas eu a ordenei a ficar e seguir-me de quatro.

-Isso cadelinha!Boa menina... -Afaguei as suas madeixas como tal dono faz com os pelos dos seus animais dóceis.

Assim que entrou no quarto ficou ajoelhada de cabeça baixa e braços para trás esperando o meu comando.

-Deite na cama e abra bem as pernas para que eu possa te ver melhor.

E foi o que ela fez deitou-se ficando totalmente arregaçada para o meu bel- prazer. Parecia que ia fazer um exame ginecológico.

-Agora levante os braços e leve-os até a cabeceira da cama. -ordenei enquanto pegava as nossas diversões na cabeceira do lado oposto ao que estávamos.

Peguei as algemas e as prendi em suas mãos.

-Não... -Bella balbuciou e para seu completo azar eu acabei escutando.

-Olha aqui cadela, mais uma má criação dessas e você vai apanhar tanto que não vai poder sentar por dias. -desferi um tapa forte em sua coxa deixando ali minha marca.

Ajudei-a arreganhar mais as pernas, minha visão era a mais privilegiada possível sua boceta lisa com seus fluidos escorrendo entre suas coxas e o seu botãozinho turgido clamando por mim.

-Isabella antes de brincarmos, escute... Quando você achar uma das nossas brincadeiras pesadas demais você tem o Safeword e eu paro imediatamente. Entendeu?

Assentiu.

Seus olhos cruzaram-se aos meus, dava para ver suas perspectivas em meus atos. Olhei-a com perversão diante daquela boceta totalmente encharcada por mim e principalmente para mim e pelo o eu fazia.

-Vamos lá cadelinha... -peguei o vibrador que estava ao meu lado na cama e o enfiei em sua fenda molhada e apertada. Comecei com movimentos de vai e vem vagarosamente. O que a deixava enlouquecida, ela mexia e repelia seus quadris de encontro ao aparelho que se movia dentro dela.

-Tá gostando neném?-perguntei reparando em sua cara de completo deleite.

Gemia. Comecei a socar com mais força.

-Diga puta, vadia está gostando?Responda.

-Oh... Sim... Deus... -debatia-se a cada investida.

-Errado vadia aqui não é Deus e sim o seu dono. -dei um forte tapa na sua virilha o que vez sua boceta encharcar-se mais e mais.

Sem deixar de colocar o aparelho dentro dela, fui para o seu lado e comecei com a mão livre a bolinar os seus seios pequenos e brancos com os mamilos intumescidos. Passei a língua em seu biquinho róseo, mamei e mordisquei com força deixando aquele mamilo vermelhinho, ainda socando o vibrador em sua fenda estreita, avancei em seu outro seio e fiz o mesmo trabalho que fiz no outro , lambi , mamei e mordisquei até deixá-lo rubro.

-Hum...

Continuei a morde seus mamilos e os rodeava e esticava os bicos duro com os dentes deixando minha marca neles. Tão pequenos... Tão belos...

Inserir-me entre suas pernas arreganhadas. E para sua pura e completa ilusão enfiei a minha cabeça entre suas pernas beijando sua virilha, até chegar ao principal. Bella arfava, se contorcia e chorava quando chegava perto de gozar eu parava e retirando o vibrador.

Para uma iniciante Bella era totalmente obediente. Não iria fazê-la sofre mais. Iria lhe dar o alivio que tanto a almejava.

Sem ela ao menos esperar, enfiei três dos meus dedos em sua boceta.

-Sua boceta é toda viscosa neném. -falei enquanto meus dedos brincavam com a sua boceta lambuzada. -Seu clitóris é lindo parece uma pequena amora vermelhinha e inchada pronta para ser chupada... -Alisava seu clitóris com as pontas dos dedos. Bella choramingava e se contorcia a todo o momento.

Enfiei minha cabeça no meio das suas pernas e comecei a sugar aquele grelo inchadinho, mordiscava e puxava entre dentes. Bella rebolava em minha boca. Puxei aquela carne pulsante sentido seu gosto delicioso e inteiramente inebriante. Passei os dedos para pegar um pouco dos seus sucos que escorria dali e passei ao redor daquele cuzinho que me convidava a penetrá-lo. Besuntei aquele buraquinho minúsculo e enfiei um dedo.

Bella rebolava empurrando seu corpo em minha boca e meu dedo, em completo êxtase.

**- **Ohh mestre... Uh... -Bella gemia, proferindo coisas sem nexos.

Tirei minha boca daquela vagina viciante e voltei a penetrá-la com o vibrador enquanto a outra mão se encarregava em abrir o espaço em seu traseiro perfeito para o meu pau arrombá-lo depois da festa. Eu já estava amaldiçoando a festa por fazer-me separar da minha cadela.

-E esse cuzinho delicioso, rosinha apertadinho que está piscando para mim? Hum... Ele é lindo.

Intensifiquei as investidas no seu ânus e vagina.

Seu rosto estava vermelho, seu suou caia pelo vale dos seus seios, os dentes prendiam o lábio inferior para abafa-lhe o grito, os olhos fechados. Seu corpo dava espasmos ela estava muito próxima da liberação.

-Uh...mestre...não agüento mais ...

- Goza cadela... safada... Goza, vai... –meu dedo estava sendo esmagado pelo seu buraquinho apertado e sua vagina apertava o pequeno vibrador. -Goza sua vadia... Goza na minha mão puta... Quero sentir seu gozo cadelinha.

- Ahhhhhhhh... -gritou ofegante em absoluto êxtase.

Segurei em seu clitóris o massageando. Derramou seu gozo em minha mão.

-Hum...seu gozo é tão espesso quanto porra neném.-tirei o aparelho de sua boceta e passei os dedos ali, fazendo-a estremecer com o contato. Retirei meus dedos da sua vulva e os chupei.

-Hum...você tem um sabor inigualável neném.-enfiei novamente,só que dessa vez passei por entre seus lábios , fazendo-a chupar.

-Uh...

Se ela sugava meus dedos, como um bebê faminto no seio de sua mãe, imagina no meu pau. Que por sinal estava tão duro e tão dolorido.

-Já chega provocadora do caralho... -puxei seus cabelos, os emaranhado entre meus dedos. Olhou-me assustada, mas por pouco tempo, a safada já estava olhando para o meu pau que estava de barraca armada... E bem armada.

Sai, sob vigilância constante dos seus olhos que sempre me acompanhavam por onde eu fosse e peguei as chaves na gaveta do meu pequeno armário que tinha ali.

Abrir as algemas saltando-a, seus olhos voaram para os seus pulsos e os massagearam. Certifiquei se não havia machucando-a. Agarrei em seus cabelos fazendo-a cair da cama ficando de joelhos entre minhas pernas.

Ela olhou para a minha calça que já estava explodido e passou a língua nos lábios os umedecendo. Porra aquilo era sexy demais!

-Você tem permissão para tocar-me neném... -Meio sem jeito Bella acariciava o meu pau, mesmo pela calça. -você quer chupá-lo? –perguntei.

- Sim! Senhor!-seus olhos brilhavam e ela não tirava os olhos do meu pau ainda coberto.

- Ah minha putinha! Tire a minha calça. -ela segurou no cós da minha calça e com as pequenas mãos tremulas desceu meu zíper baixando minha roupa, mesmo sob a boxer o volume era enorme quase saltava para fora quando a peça caiu entre minhas pernas.

Assim que desceu minha boxer, meu pau que estava babando por ela saltou quase em seu rosto. Olhou para ele com libidinagem.

Segurei o meu pau e comecei a massageá-lo, num vai e vem e passei-o em seu rosto.

-Abra a boca!-mandei e assim que ela entreabriu aqueles lábios vermelhos, enfiei-me ali.

Sua boca estava esticada devido ao meu tamanho, suas mãos alisavam o que não cabia e com a outra massageava as minhas bolas.

-Uh...isso cadelinha, boa menina...que boquinha gostosa.

Dentro da sua boca, subia e descia as mãos, enquanto chupava e sugava a cabecinha, lambendo de cima a baixo, passando a língua pela virilha, pelas bolas, voltando a chupar e sempre com as mãos em ação, simultaneamente à chupada. Por vezes fazia um barulho de sucção.

-Quantos machos você já chupou cadelinha?

-Uh... -apenas gemia, sua boca babava o meu pau, o deixando totalmente lambuzado.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta cadela... -puxei seu rabo de cavalo com força para trás. -responda.

-Um mestre apenas meu ex namorado...

Puxei sua cabeça para frente e lhe enfiei o meu membro em sua boca com força, enquanto ela o engolia agarrei-lhe a nuca e deixei-a estar assim, asfixiada com o meu pau na garganta por um pouco.

Quando a deixei sair, ela respirou fundo, ofegante, seus olhos lacrimejantes e um fio de saliva a unir a sua boca ao meu pau.

-Anda limpa essa saliva com a sua boca, vai.

Isabella era uma perfeita submissa adora ser mandada.

Lambia e limpava meu membro num ritmo lascivo, fazia ruídos à medida que me chupava, por vezes ela forçava entrada total e eu deixava-a tirar a boca quando quisesse.

Eu estava próximo, muito próximo. Agarrei-lhe os cabelos e forcei-a a se ajoelhar corretamente. Bati meu pau em seu rosto e joguei meu gozo em seu rosto, colo o que desceu pelos seus seios.

Marquei meu território.

-Te marquei cadelinha, assim como os machos fazem em suas fêmeas quando ê é ?O que eu sou seu? Responda Isabella.

-Meu dono mestre e senhor.

-Humhum... Isso mesmo boa menina.

Tirei um pouco da porra que havia escorrido pelo vale dos seus seios com a ponta dos dedos, e lhe enfiei na sua boca. A cadela lambia como se estivesse comendo um doce delicioso.

-Fica de quatro que eu vou te foder.-olhou-me assustada.

-Não se preocupe neném, não vou comer o seu cuzinho agora... Só depois de lavá-lo direitinho.

Afaguei seu rosto e sorrir, seus olhos brilhavam diante a expectativa.

-Anda puta... Eu quero te cobrir! Vai de quatro.

Isabella ficou de quatro e enfiei meu membro duro e com força naquele núcleo lambuzado e estreito, ambos gememos com as minhas estocadas fortes e sem ritmo, me perdia completamente naquela boceta doce que ela tinha a puta apenas mexia as ancas enquanto eu a cobria. Forcei-a levantar e a encostar as suas costas no meu peito. Segurava-lhe o cabelo com força enquanto a fodia com velocidade. Ela estava sem reação, completamente entregue, suspensa, e só quando eu parei aquele ritmo frenético é que ela gemeu.

Minha mão direita voou para seu grelo e o massageei, tirei os dedos lambuzados e lhe virei o queixo passando os dedos melados do seu mel em seus lábios e lambi em seguida sua boca eu ainda não havia beijado, apenas lambia seus lábios que continha seu néctar viciante.

-Não goze sua puta!- sentia sua boceta mastigar o meu pau.

Deixei-a cair novamente para frente e agarrei-lhe as nádegas, separando-as até mais não poder e esfreguei meu dedo ali e comecei as investidas novamente, rápidas e fortes, até me sentir a vir novamente. Quando as primeiras gotas saíram de mim, mesmo não agüentando mais tentava ao máximo segura-me.

-Você se protege vadia?- eu não costumava foder as minhas cadelas sem camisinha, mas com a Isabella era diferente, eu a conhecia e sabia que era seguro. Minhas relações sempre são seguras.

-Hãn...?-falou confusa.

Comecei a espalmar aquelas ancas brancas, à medida que ficavam vermelhas, mais duro eu ficava como se isso fosse possível.

-Oh!

-Responda porra você se protege?- falei alucinado estava muito próximo. Ela rebolava procurando também algum alivio principalmente quando eu espalmava sua bunda.

-Sim, eu tomo anticoncepcional mestreee... Ahhh..

Ela sorria e chorava de prazer, gemia e sussurrava, implorava e clamava pelo meu pau.

- Ah! Senhor! Ah! Hum! Por favor! Ah!

- Isso minha putinha, goza no pau do seu Dono!  
>- Ah! Sim! Por favor! Me fode! Assim! Ah! Senhor!<p>

Intensifiquei ainda mais as estocadas, ela abriu ainda mais suas pernas, sentindo-me tocar seu ventre, penetrar seu corpo e principalmente a sua alma.

-Calma, shii ...cadelinha sem gritar.

Ela continuava a rebolar e a gemer, seu corpo já estava dolorido de excitação, de invasão, ela estava quase desfalecendo de prazer, e eu não estava muito diferente continuei a invadi-la...  
>- Minha puta, safada, engole esse pau com essa boceta deliciosa...<br>- Sim! Senhor!  
>- Isso, puta gostosa, vadia...<br>- Ahhh!  
>- Não goza ainda! Não agora!<br>- Sim, Senhor! –ela disse, tentando manter o controle.  
>- Vou gozar mais você vai gozar só depois de mim. - Disse puxando-a pelos quadris.<p>

Isabella mordia seus lábios com força quase gozando, tentando se controlar, sendo quase impossível de fazê-lo.

Senti meu corpo estremecer sobre o corpo macio da minha cadela, os nossos gemidos e as estocadas se intensificarem novamente, ela rebolava ainda mais, sedenta, então senti o meu primeiro jorro de sêmen dentro dela, ela gritou. Primeiro eu gozei, depois ela gozou, minha cadelinha chorava de pura excitação, ainda sim continuei a socar, ela ria e me apertava, Segurei seu corpo quase desfalecido, Por fim deixei meu corpo cair sobre o dela.

- Boa menina... Adoro vê-la assim gozada! Adoro te ver tão entregue a mim.-afaguei seu rosto , parecia uma boneca de tão perfeita.-Diz cadelinha como está se sentido?

-Meu dono eu não sei expressar o que eu estou sentido por palavras!

-Tente... Estou esperando, cadela.

Houve um breve silencio.

-Antes, eu achava que a minha vida era completa e... Eu realmente gostava... Mas era engano, Eu gosto de viver essa vida aqui que eu estou descobrindo agora a cada segundo para mim é uma alegria. Felicidade em tê-lo...Felicidade de ser unicamente tua de corpo e alma...meu dono!

Dava para ver a sinceridade em suas palavras, seus olhos marejados deixam transparecer isso.

-Hum... Estou muito feliz, em ver a sinceridade em suas palavras neném. -afaguei seu rosto.

A cada vez que eu a elogiava ou lhes fazia um carinho um pequeno afago que fosse sorria encabulada e ainda corava. Seu sorriso era gratificante.

Peguei no colo seu corpo pequeno e frágil e a deitei em minha cama de casal grande e confortável. Ela deitou-se em posição fetal.

-Fique quietinha, que eu volto logo.

Sai do meu quarto e fui até o banheiro liguei a banheira ajustando em uma temperatura amena, Isabella deveria estar exausta além da viagem cansativa eu praticamente não dei descanso. Como os seus músculos deveriam estar doloridos preocupei-me em preparar um banho para distensionar os seus ligamentos, me vali do que tinha nos armários dali, sais de lavanda, eucalipto e alecrim.

Voltei ao quarto. A minha cadela estava na mesma posição que eu a deixei encolhida na cama.

-Vamos neném... Vem vou te dar um banho. -Sorriu, agradecida.

Levantei com cuidado seu corpo perfeito no colo. Banhei seu corpo na espaçosa banheira branca do meu quarto. Desci a esponja suave, por todas as partes do seu corpo macio.

Isabella sorria e me olhava com adoração, todos os movimentos que eu fazia um sorriso novo iluminava seus lindos lábios avermelhados.

-Sabe Isabella...Você é uma cadela linda, perfeita...Não podia ficar sem dono por muito tempo...Você não acha?

Ela assentiu.

-Nenhuma cadela que eu tive foi tão primorosa e dócil quanto você... Cadelinhas como você neném não poderia ficar sem dono nunca para proteger... Você não acha?

Eu lhe perguntava enquanto as minhas mãos ajudavam a esponja suave a acalentar aquele corpo judiado pela vida.

Conhecíamos Isabella... Bella como a chamávamos há alguns anos, seus pais morreram num acidente a deixando órfã com um irmão pequeno. Sozinha, teve que mudar de estado para morar com a sua avó materna e desde cedo trabalhar e estudar para ajudar nas despensas da casa, já que sua avó a senhora Dwyer era aposentada e não ganhava essas coisas.

-Da uma sensação ruim de solidão não é neném? E o vazio é muito grande, da à impressão que esta sozinha no mundo não é?

Assentiu novamente. Lagrimas banhavam seu rosto de boneca de porcelana. Beijei seus olhos e suas bochechas limpando suas lagrimas desse jeito.

-Shii...Não precisa mais chorar neném...Eu estou aqui , seu dono esta aqui para cuidar de você ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos sair dessa água neném, não quero que você se resfrie.

Isabella levantou-se da banheira seu corpo era a encenação do pecado. Enrolei-a em uma toalha felpuda branca e levei seu corpo sedoso até a minha cama enxuguei meticulosamente todas as partes e verifiquei se não tinha marcado ou machucado minha cadela.

Peguei uma camisa branca minha que estava na cadeira e vesti-la, abotoei cada botão, seus olhos estavam pesados. Parecia uma menina com letargia. Acomodei-a na cama e lhe cobrir com o edredom branco grosso que estava na cama, deixando-a bem aconchegada.

-Onde estão suas coisas neném? Preciso arrumar uma roupa para você, para na hora de irmos para a festa está tudo pronto. -ajeitei meu cabelo, que estava todo bagunçado.

-Está na mala e na mochila senhor!

-E porque porra continua lá, se tem armário?Responda-me Isabella.

-Por que o senhor me disse que eu ficaria aqui, só até os sogros da Alice e Rose irem embora.

-E você quer ir para a casa dos meus pais neném ou quer ficar aqui com o seu dono?-fiquei de joelhos afundado o lado do colchão, acariciei seus quadris cândidos.

-Eu quero ficar com o senhor!Se o senhor permitir e quiser...

-Então neném... Obvio que você ficara aqui. Afinal eu sou o seu dono não sou?

-Humhum... Meu único dono e senhor!-bocejou, sua aparência era realmente cansada.

-Descanse neném. –beijei sua testa e sai deixando-a descansar.

Fui até o quarto de hospedes e avistei suas coisas no canto do quarto, peguei suas roupas e coloquei sobre a cama, escolhi três vestidos para ir à boate e deixei na cama estirada para que ela pudesse escolher depois um dos três vestidos que eu tinha escolhido para ela ir. As outras roupas, algumas guardei em cabides e outras, as dobrei separando cuidadosamente cada peça de roupa.

Sai depois de deixar tudo ajeitado, e fui para o meu quarto, Isabella dormia tranquilamente de lado, mas de frente para a porta a visão daqueles seios pequenos e aqueles mamilos róseos descobertos, já que a colcha só lhe cobria a cintura, as mãos estavam juntas debaixo do seu rosto, e a boca formava um biquinho lindo. Meu pau pulsava por baixo da minha bermuda, minha boca salivava só de pensar em senti-la.

Já que em três horas no máximo teríamos que ir para o evento mais importante do ano ironizei em pensamento. Ajustei o relógio para despertar em duas horas e meia.

Ajeitei-me ao seu lado, mas não me contive passei a língua naqueles biquinhos duros e depois o chupei... Tinha que saciar a minha vontade de Isabella. Mamei com vontade.

-Humm... -gemeu de olhos fechados a minha cadelinha.

Parei antes que ela ficasse molhadinha, acordasse e rebolasse em minha perna para procurar alivio ai, eu não responderia por mim, e enfiaria meu pau até ela me implorar para parar.

Aconcheguei-me e modulei meu corpo ao seu, acabei adormecendo com aquele calor e cheiro de morangos.

...

O relógio tocou alto despertando-me, olhei para o lado e Isabella já estava acordada acarinhando meus cabelos.

-Já esta acordada há muito tempo?

-Sim senhor!

-E por que não me chamou antes?

-Porque o senhor estava tão lindo dormido. Que não quis te acordar. -sorrir e dei um beijo no seu seio que estava próximo ao meu rosto, mordi e puxei seu mamilo a fazendo arfar.

-Vamos logo cadelinha... Antes que a baixinha irritante venha aqui.

-Neném, vá até o outro quarto e se banhe novamente, se perfume e se vista. Deixei sobre a sua cama três vestidos que eu gostei, vista um dos que esta na cama, deixe os cabelos soltos e quando estiver pronta me espere na sala. Estamos entendidos?

-Sim senhor!-enrolou seu corpo sobre o lençol e levantou-se.

-Nunca mais se cubra diante de seu senhor, muito pelo contrário, sua obrigação é de se expor ao máximo para o meu prazer neném... Ah... Neném tira a coleira.

Balançou a cabeça demonstrando que estava entendendo. Jogou o lençol na cama e saiu porta fora despida.

Fui para o meu banheiro e tomei um banho demorado. Vesti uma calça preta e uma camisa cinza de botões dobrada ate os cotovelos. Tentei... Eu juro que tentei dar um jeito nessa juba que chamam de cabelo, mas acredito que não obtive sucesso algum, já que quanto mais eu tentava ajeitar, mas bagunçado ele ficava.

Segui para a sala o aroma da minha cadelinha já estava impregnado não só no quarto, mas em todos os locais do apartamento. Estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, mãos entre os joelhos e cabeça baixa esperando por mim.

Boa menina!

Ela estava linda, escolheu o vestido preto com pedrarias de um ombro só, um pouco decotado entre os seios e muito junto justo nos quadris, o que a deixava com um bumbum arrebitado delicioso, um sapato de salto altíssimo deixando suas pernas bem torneadas, a maquiagem forte, perfeita e os cabelos soltos a cadela estava impecável.

-Neném antes de irmos prepare um uísque com duas pedras de gelo para mim. -disse sentando-me na poltrona ao lado de onde ela estava sentada. Levantou-se e rapidamente dirigiu-se ao barzinho que tínhamos ali.

Assim que deixou o uísque do jeito que eu queria, abaixou-se me entregando o copo com o liquido forte.

-Uh... Aguarde aqui em pé ao meu lado cadela enquanto eu saboreio minha bebida.

Isabella como uma ótima cadela que era, posicionou os braços para trás e ficou com a cabeça e os olhos para baixo.

Ela estava fodidamente sexy, meu pau já latejava por dentro daquela calça apertada. A visão daquele corpo cheio de curvas era tentadora demais. Controlei minha excitação e comecei as carícias em suas coxas e logo esbarrei e acaricie levemente sua bocetinha.

-MAS QUE PORRA É ISSO AQUI?-minha mão que acariciava sua vagina apertou o local como se fosse uma concha.

Isabella estarrecida ficou com a boca entreaberta pela minha reação inesperada.

-O que senhor?-perguntou-me com a sobrancelha arqueada obviamente confusa.

-Por que esta de calcinha Isabella?

-Senhor eu...

Dei um tapa forte na sua coxa deixando-a vermelha.

-Eu botei caralho de calcinha na cama cadela?

-Não senhor... Mas eu pensei que era para usar já que vamos sair... E.

-E porra nenhuma, cale o caralho dessa boca porra, cadela.

Levantei o seu vestido, e levei minhas mãos até a sua calcinha, e a rasguei deixando vergões vermelho vivo em sua pele branca.

Baixou a cabeça suspirando alto, deixando rolar uma lagrima.

- Está na hora de você aprender como se colocar diante de seu senhor Isabella. - Ela se mantinha muda e estática.

-Porra neném... Vou ter que castigá-la quando voltarmos você me desobedeceu.

-Desculpa senhor... Perdoa-me, por favor, foi sem querer... Vamos começar de novo...eu imploro...

Mas antes que ela completasse sua frase desembestada, dei outro tapa na sua coxa esquerda.

-Quem lhe deu permissão para falar? Eu não te ordenei que fosse para me obedecer em silêncio e só abrir a boca quando eu permitisse? Estou ficando de saco-cheio de sua desobediência cadela.

Joguei o meu copo numa mesinha que havia ali.

A virei deixando com a bunda virada para mim levantei seu vestido até a cintura peguei uma vareta que ficava ali próxima a estante. Deitei-a no meu colo e comecei a bater em sua bundinha empinada.

-Conte e agradeça dessa vez darei apenas cinco porque estamos atrasados. Mas da próxima cadelinha...

A primeira não foi muito forte, mas assustou-a, fazendo quicar nas minhas pernas.

-Conte alto, claro e sem gemer... Ah seja criativa nas contagens neném.

-Uma ,obrigada meu senhor!

A segunda dei com mais força, deixando sua nádega vermelha.

-Nem pense em chorar e borrar sua maquiagem neném.

-Dois, obrigada meu senhor!

A terceira impulsionei e dei no meio entre suas naquela bocetinha que já deveria esta molhada.

-Três...Obrigada senhor!

-Esses seus agradecimentos estão me enchendo o saco Isabella.

A quarta e a quinta eu dei em seguida, deixando seu traseiro num tom de vermelho fortíssimo. Com certeza deveria estar ardido.

-Quarta e Quinta... Senhor muito obrigada, estou aprendendo que não sou nada diante de meu dono e que tenho muito a evoluir. Por favor, me perdoe meu senhor!-sua voz saiu esganiçada.

-Ótimo muito bom cadelinha, estou gostando de ver.

Ajudei a sair do meu colo, e afaguei seus cabelos, auxiliando em ajeitá-la para irmos, não ousei em nem pegar naquela boceta que deveria esta pingando de tesão senão não sairíamos dali tão cedo.

...

Assim que chegamos à entrada da boate, um dos manobristas abriu a porta do carro para que ela saísse, o olhei de soslaio. Isabella ficou esperando do lado enquanto eu saia do carro.

Os homens babavam por ela. Mas a minha intenção estava totalmente nela, um passe em falso seria punida. Ela só pode se exibir para mim, não para outros, porque eu sou o seu dono.

-Espero que saiba se comportar lá dentro. -puxei o seu braço com força um pouco demasiada, mas aqueles infelizes tinham que saber que a cadela já tinha um dono.

Ela assentiu.

Logo na entrada encontramos meus pais com os pais dos Jasper noivo da minha irmã Alice.

Cumprimentamos-nos, meus pais metralharam a Isabella com perguntas de como estava sua vida, eu a deixem com meus pais e seguir, ela ainda olhou-me de esguelha, e eu assenti. Aquele gesto foi como se ela me pedisse permissão de ficar ali. E claro que eu concedi afinal são meus pais.

A pista de dança estava lotada, por todas as partes tinham pessoas alguns rostos conhecidos, outros nunca tinha visto. O som altíssimo, ensurdecedor.

Emmett meu amigo e noivo da minha irmã Rose aproximou-se de mim, com tapinhas nas costas, nos cumprimentamos e fomos ao bar tomar algumas tequilas. Mas meus pensamentos estavam muito dispersos. Na realidade estavam em apenas uma pessoa.

Meus olhos vagaram por todas as partes até encontra a quem eles estavam procurando, ela lançou-me um sorrisinho sutil e caminhou até mim ficou ao meu lado quieta, mas cumprimentou o Emmett.

Alice e Rosálie estavam dançando quando viram Isabella, vieram correndo ao seu encontro, primeiro abraçaram-me dei-lhes os parabéns para ambos os casais. Suas atenções caíram especialmente na Isabella, mas também estavam com saudades da amiga de infância.

-Bellinha que saudades de você menina. -falou Alice a abraçando. Logo em seguida foi Rosálie a dá-lhe um logo e apertado abraço.

-Eu senti falta de vocês também. -disse minha cadelinha.

-O meu irmão te tratou bem Bellinha?-perguntou Rose.

-Melhor impossível. -respondeu encabulada.

Puxaram Isabella para a pista de dança, não houve tempo nem dela pedir permissão ou algo do gênero. Mas porra o que me irritou foi o fato dela ter chegado ao local onde as pessoas dançavam e se esfregavam uma na outra e simplesmente não ter voltado e ficando ao meu lado como uma cadela que ela era.

Virei-me de volta para o balcão puto da vida com aquela putinha e pedi uma vodka bebi de uma única golada, sentido o liquido quente descendo pela garganta.

-Outra. -pedi ao barman que estava servindo uma drink ao cara ao lado.

-Uau...puta que pariu que gostosa!-um homem baixinho e moreno falou enquanto olhava para a pista de dança.

Olhei lentamente para onde seus olhos estavam vidrados.

**The Pussycat Dolls –Buttons**

Isabella remexia os quadris, rebolava sensualmente jogando seus cabelos para trás que insistiam em cair sobre o seu rosto, serpenteava o corpo passando as mãos em todo o seu corpo inclusive nos seus seios.

Onde caralho ela aprendeu isso?Sexy!

Os machos babavam ao seu redor, voltou a rebolar só que dessa vez indo até o chão abrindo um pouco as pernas.

Será que ela não lembra que esta sem calcinha?

Empurrei o copo da vodka em algum canto do balcão que eu não fiz nem questão de reparar.

Caminhei... Quase corri para a pista de dança, segurei em sua cintura que continuava a dançar, ela assustou-se um pouco, mas quando olhou de esguelha e vi que era o seu dono, deu um sorriso.

Definitivamente Isabella está brincando com o perigo.

Ainda no ritmo da musica, fui empurrando o seu corpo para a parte mais escura da boate. Aproximei-me da sua orelha e mordi o lóbulo.

-Cadela... Não brinque com fogo.

-Mas senhor... Eu não sabia que não podia dançar.

Suas costas estavam coladas em meu peito, impeli meus quadris naquela bunda empinada e infiltrei minha mão em sua boceta.

-E você pediu minha autorização cadela?

-Desculpa meu dono!-disse cabisbaixa, mas não deixava de rebolar em minha mão. -Alguém pode... Ver... -falou soltando um suspiro sôfrego.

-CALA A BOCA VAGABUNDA. –estava pouco me importado se alguém nos veria assim.

Incitei meus dedos pelos lábios de sua vagina que deslizavam. Ela estava muito apreensiva e morrendo de medo de pegarem em flagrante.

-Você me desobedeceu neném ...Já sabe que quando chegar será punida não sabe?-Uma mão estava na sua boceta e a outra alisando o seu pescoço alvo. -responda.

-Senhor perdoei-me eu... -dei um forte beliscão em seu clitóris a fazendo grita ainda bem que o som altíssimo não nos permitia ser ouvindo.

Girei seu corpo para que ficássemos cara a cara, sua respiração ofegante fazia com que seu hálito quente infamasse minhas narinas.

-Vamos... -falei, já puxando seus braços para sairmos dali o mais rápido possível.

-Mas senhor... -apertei o seu braço com força.

-Quem foi que lhe deu autorização para falar? Estou ficando de saco-cheio de sua indisciplina. Meu tom de voz era ameaçador, queria lhe impôs muito medo.

-Cadela cala a porra dessa boca, você já tem castigo demais, não me faça te da uma bofetada aqui mesmo.

...

Seguimos o caminho para meu apartamento em silencio, Isabella havia me infringido varias vezes em um dia, falou na hora que não era para falar, fez coisas como dançar, por exemplo, sem a minha permissão. Isso me deixava muito, muito aborrecido com ela.

-Abra as pernas.

-Hã?-perguntou meio aérea, ela olhava para baixo alisando as mãos.

-ABRA A PORRA DAS PERNAS CADELA.

Não me protestou mais, ajeitou-se no banco e abriu as pernas para mim. Enfiei minha mão direita em sua fenda apertada, comecei a estimular seu clitóris, deslizei meus dedos entre suas dobras. Isabella gemia baixinho. Incuti dois dedos em sua boceta que já mastigava meus dedos, parecendo uma boca.

Ela rebolava, parecia uma cadela no cio. Mas ela era isso uma cadela, safada se esfregando e ensopando minha mão. Soquei o terceiro dedo aumentando minhas investidas.

-Hum.- Isabella arfava.

Minha mão estava completamente molhada com suas secreções, quando eu senti seu grelo inchando , sabia que ela ia gozar. Rapidamente tirei meus dedos. Olhou-me frustrada. Desferi três tapas em sua coxa deixando o local ardidos.

-Calada neném... Você só vai gozar a hora que EU quiser e si EU quiser. Certo?

-Sim!

Dei uma bofetada, deixando seu rosto avermelhado. Ela rapidamente se retratou.

-Sim, meu senhor!

...

Assim que chegamos ao apartamento escuro, ambos em total silêncio. Pigarreei alto depois de um logo silencio. Segurei o seu braço.

-Quero você nua...AGORA.

Sem nem olhar para mim, obedeceu-me ficando completamente desnuda.

-Fique de quatro e me espere voltar. -falei vagarosamente. Abaixou-se ficando na posição ordenada. Seu corpo dava pequenos esparsos, não sei se por medo ou ansiedade do que lhe iria acontecer.

Estava irritado ainda com ela por ter me desrespeitado e agora seria punida para aprender a não mais se contrapor aos meus desejos e as minhas ordens. A madrugada estava fria e começava há chover um pouco, então resolvi abri o janelão que ficava próximo de onde Isabella estava abaixada e nua, no mesmo momento seus pêlos se eriçaram.

Fui até a masmorra e preparei todo o ambiente. Voltei em meia hora, Isabella tremia devido à friagem que estava fazendo, preparei um copo de uísque e enchi de gelo, sentei em uma poltrona preta que me dava total visão da sua posição.

-Vem cá cadelinha!

Como eu não a mandei levantar, Isabella veio em minha direção de quatro. Ficou próxima a mim, afague seus cabelos e tirei a coleira do bolso, que eu havia pegado do seu quarto em cima da cama. Não apenas coloquei a coleira personalizada como também botei à corrente.

Tomei um gole da minha bebida quente, olhei para Isabella e mandei que olhasse para mim, que eu permitia.

-Abra a boca!

Assim que abriu, tomei outro gole, e despejando em sua boca. Depois que engoliu lambeu os lábios.

-Agora você será castigada por violar as minhas ordens. Agora feche os olhos. -Ela cerrou. Tirei uma venda vermelha que eu havia trazido no bolso e a vedei.

Peguei uma pedra de gelo e comecei a passar nos seus mamilos durinhos. Pareciam dois pequenos caroços róseos. Seu corpo todo se arrepiava.

-Agora venha neném. -puxei sua coleira tal como se fosse verdadeiramente uma cadela.

Entramos na masmorra. Iria começar a encenação.

Agarrei Isabella pelos cabelos a levantando, tirei sua veda.

-Senhor...

-Pode falar cadela.

-Esse quarto é diferente.

Sim, o quarto era um pouco diferente, o meu quarto de jogos, nele havia, uma barra de madeira com ganchos para prender os tornozelos ou os pulsos. Butt Plug objeto em forma de pênis, mas com um estreitamento na base, próprio para ser inserido no ânus. Correntes, cordas, palmatórias, Clamp prendedores usados em mamilos, lábios vaginais, Cruz em 'X' com argolas nas extremidades. Spread Bar barras longas de madeira com argolas em cada lado, usadas para manter os braços ou pernas afastadas. Alguns consolos, vibradores, tubos, algemas e velas acessas por todas as partes. E sem esquecer o gag Ball que eu estava louco para usar nela.

O quarto era escuro, com cortinas vermelhas. Parecia algo medieval. De tortura de outros tempos.

Como ela estava ainda de quatro peguei uma vela e comecei a pingar a parafina quente em seus pés, Isabella gritava. Eu naquele ato apenas queria testá-la.

-Você quer dizer a palavra de segurança Isabella? –derramei parafina em sua panturrilha.

-Não senhor!

Abandonei a vela na parte onde ficava.

- Vem neném... -peguei em sua mão fazendo-a levantar.

-Neném, vá até aquela cruz e fique na mesma posição que ela. -Olhou-me amedrontada , mas não contestou , baixou a cabeça e assentiu.

Segui até ela, que estava em sua posição ordenada, seu rosto de porcelana deixava transparecer a sua agonia.

-Calma neném... -tentei acalmá-la, enquanto prendia seus tornozelos e seus pulsos no grande ''X''.

-Sabe neném, hoje você foi uma cadelinha muito desobediente! Vai receber algumas punições para não me contestar mais, entendeu?

-Sim senhor e mereço o castigo que o meu dono achar cabível para uma cadela má como eu. -aceitou resignada.

Peguei minha cane e comecei a dar pequenos cutucões. Dei duas batidas rápidas na sua coxa esquerda.

-Conte...sem gemer.

-Uma!

Dei outra, ela já começava a gemer.

-Duas!

Mas outra.

-Trêes...

Dei outra, mas forte de todas.

-Quatro!-falou já chorando.

E a ultima quintupliquei a força exageradamente, fazendo-a gritar e chorar.

-CINCO!

-Má neném! Muito má!Levará mais cinco por causa dessa sua mania medíocre de gritar.

Comecei a incitá-lo por dentro de suas coxas.

Bati na direita.

-Seis!

Bati na esquerda.

-Sete!

Bati nas duas ao mesmo tempo.

-Oito!

Rapidamente dei as ultimas duas em sua boceta.

-NOVE, DEZ...

-Mania ridícula essa sua de ficar gritando, você pensa que esta em algum puteiro Isabella?

Fui até o armário e tirei o gag -me assustada quando me viu voltar até ela com aquilo entre as mãos.

-Não, meu senhor, por favor, isso não...

Dei uma bofetada em seu rosto, fazendo seu pequeno rosto delicado pender para o lado oposto.

-Sua cadela, com ordem de quem você falou?

Puxei seus cabelos que estavam soltos com força, procurei um elástico que estava em uma pequena mesa com alguns apetrechos e amarrei seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, em seguida segurei sua face de porcelana e enfiei a bola dentro de sua boca, Isabella se debatia não querendo usar aquilo.

- Quieta...!

Isabella olhava para mim, completamente desesperada. Seu olhar transmitia suplica.

Afivelei as tiras de couro do gag Ball em seu rosto, por vezes ela tentava golfar ,mas eu empurrava a bola vermelha em sua boca, até estar totalmente correto.

Sai e ela ficou ainda se debatendo. Era impossível ela sair dali.

Fui até o armário preto que ficava no canto do quarto, peguei uma pequena cesta com clamp. Ela ofegava forte como um animal acuado.

-Vamos brincar com pregadores neném.

Isabella chorava e se debatia. Peguei o primeiro pregador e o coloquei no mamilo rosinha esquerdo, botei o segundo no direito, mas não antes de da uma torcida nele. A cadela urrava sem parar.

-Agora vamos botar nessa bocetinha linda... -dei o meu melhor sorriso.

-Nãão...-Ela mesmo com a bola na boca , consegui balbuciar.

-Calada cadela...

Levei minha mão até a sua boceta que estava totalmente molhada.

-Hum... É uma cadela mesmo... Já esta derretendo em meus dedos. -Ela se remexia em minha mão, tentativa vã de conseguir mitigar o desejo.

Sua face estava vermelha, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, que já estava todo manchado por causa da maquiagem escura borrada, seu corpo estava todo suado de tanto de se debater, Isabella babava através daquela bola.

-Você está linda neném, como nunca vi antes. -Estava linda! Completamente perfeita. Fiquei ali a admirando por alguns minutos, até que introduzi o outro clamp em seu clitóris. O que a fez urrar e se engasgar varias vezes.

Ela gemia de dor e prazer.

- Calma neném... Vai ser bom, eu garanto.

Amarrei umas correntes bem fininhas, nos clamp e às vezes puxava sem por muita força, nunca fui um sádico lunático, eu visava à dor do prazer e não dores para apenas machucar as pessoas.

-Ta doendo...!-tentava falar mesmo engasgando-se.

Isabella já chorava compulsivamente, aqueles pregadores deviam já estar machucando-a. Fui até a mesinha que ficava ao lado de onde ela estava e peguei o meu chicote.

- Você sabe como eu vou tirar eles neném?-falei balançando o chicote e sorri. Ela olhava para mim de forma impetrante e depois para o chicote, com certeza ela estava assustada e com medo de se machucar, mas ansiava por aquilo a sua respiração e a excitação que havia em suas coxas lhe deletava.

- Qual você quer que eu tire primeiro neném?

Ela urrava e olhava para o mamilo esquerdo, então chicotei o seu seio deixando o local num vermelho vivo. O pregador voou para longe. Ela se contorcia e puxava as correntes.

Chicoteei o segundo seio. Seu corpo deu frêmitos.

Passei o chicote por toda a sua vagina. Dei uma forte chicotada em seu grelo, mas passou batido no seu grelo e acertou em suas coxas. A segunda chicotada acertou em cheio o seu clitóris. Fazendo o pregador voar.

Ela gritava e chorava, seu rosto conseguiu ficar mais vermelho, seu nariz escorria , engasgando-se, puxei seus cabelos e impulsionei seu corpo para frente para desengasgar.

-Shi, shi... Calma menina. -afaguei seus cabelos.

Depois que ela estava mais calma, peguei um consolo não muito grande uns 18 cm no máximo, apenas eu poderia arrombá-la, pensei em pegar outro para lhe enfiar no traseiro, ou até mesmo um plug, mas eu seria o primeiro a deflorar aquele cuzinho róseo.

-Quanto gozo neném... Você gozou sem ao menos pedir-me permissão. -Ela olhava-me alarmada, pela minha total polidez na voz.

Abri sua boceta e enfiei o consolo com toda a força. Isabella arfou. Não precisou estocar muito para ela se contorcer, urrar e molhar todo o brinquedo de plástico.

Isabella grunhia com os movimentos que eu fazia com o consolo. Seu gozo era completamente cremoso.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o brinquedo de borracha entrava e saia de sua fenda, eu chicoteava suas coxas. Seu corpo pela segunda vez em poucos minutos se contorcia novamente.

-Isso goza, goza neném... Goza vagabunda, cadela. -E foi o que ela fez, teve um orgasmo. Que a deixou desfalecida.

Desamarrei seus pulsos e depois os tornozelos. Isabella caiu no chão.

Toda suada, babada, a maquiagem preta escorrendo por todo o rosto, tremendo e muito, muito gozada.

Magnífica!

-Levanta neném. -a chamei e fiz sinal com as mãos para que ela fosse até onde eu estava.

Ela estava trêmula e trôpega, mas seguiu em minha direção. Sorri para ela e estendi minha mão, a qual foi prontamente recebida, caminhei com ela até um espelho que daria para ver seu corpo inteiro. Posicionei-me atrás dela acariciando seus ombros.

-Está vendo como você está linda...

Ela chorou ainda mais ao ver sua situação. Mas para mim ela estava perfeita!

Passou as mãos no rosto tentando tirar os resquícios do seu prazer.

-Neném ...agora vou te dar um banho por fora e por dentro tudo bem?

Ela assentiu.

Acariciei seu rosto manchado com ternura e desatei as fivelas e removendo o gag Ball.

Levei-a para o banheiro do nosso quarto de brincadeiras, dei um banho de ducha morna, não me aproveitei do seu corpo em nenhum estante. Passei sabonete em todas as partes, ânus, vagina, rosto, cabelos, a deixando bem ansiada e apresentável. Sequei o seu corpo cálido com uma toalha felpuda preta e a deixei nua, depois me voltei aos seus cabelos que estavam emaranhados. Os desembaracei e prendi em um rabo de cavalo. Voltei a por a coleira que eu havia tirado para ela tomar banho, já que é camurça e essa peça molhada não é bom.

-Agora se apóia na bancada neném... Vou te lavar por dentro.

-Hã?-

-É por dentro.

Amoldei do jeito que queria que ela ficasse bunda empinada, joelhos um pouco dobrados e braços apoiados na bancada da pia.

Peguei a 'bolsa de lavagem estomacal' como é conhecida. Enchi com água morna e vaselina e pendurei no boxer do banheiro. Passei um óleo em seu orifício a fazendo relaxar e fui infiltrado devagar a pequena cânula também lubrificada, ela se contraia um pouco já que seu ânus é virgem. Não abrir a válvula toda, mas fui empurrando a cânula, até onde deu o mais fundo que consegui.

-Hum...dói senhor!

-Shi, shi...quietinha neném ,apenas relaxe.

Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado e comecei a brincar com seu clitóris para relaxá-la, já que ela estava nervosa, e aquilo deveria ser incomodo. Como eu disse não sou um atroz.

-Uhum...-começou a gemer alto.

-Relaxe neném, calma ainda não esta na hora. Não deixe escapar nada.

Mas não parei de incitar o seu clitóris que pulsava em meus dedos, alisei seu baixo ventre que foi ficando inchado.

-Ai... Tô com cólica.

Levantei-me e comecei a massagear suas costas de cima para baixo de baixo para cima. Afagava seus cabelos, ela começava a suar de dor.

-Edward...por Deus eu não agüento.-falou chorando.

-As cólicas são fortes?

Assentiu.

-Vou tirar, mas se segure ao máximo. Entendeu?

Devagar tirei a cânula. Segurei em seu braço a ajudando a sentar-se no vaso sanitário, o jato veio forte e fétido, ela estava visivelmente envergonhada por eu estar ali.

-Solte tudo neném.

Sai dali para que ela pudesse se limpar sem ficar constrangida. Voltei com um colchonete fino que botei próximo ao vaso sanitário.

-Fique de quatro, neném...

-Mas de novo?Isso dói é incômodo.

-Você está me contestando Isabella?

-Não... O senhor sabe o que faz.

Coloquei a cânula de volta, e voltei a estimular seu clitóris, aquela esdrúxula e grotesca situação, estava me deixando excitado.

Tirei meu membro duro feito pedra da calça e comecei a me masturbar. Ela olhou e dei um sorrisinho.

-Mestre...Eu quero...

-Que me chupar neném?

Confirmou que sim. Arrastei um pouco o colchonete em que ela estava de modo que ela pudesse ficar de frente para o meu pau. A cadela caiu de boca, esquecendo-se completamente das dores que sentia por causa do enema.

Não demorou muito então eu gozei em sua boca, a fazendo engolir tudo.

Fizemos esse procedimento mais uma duas vezes, até ela começar a evacuar apenas água limpa.

Ela estava um pouco fraca, então fomos para o chuveiro e eu lhe dei banho e a deitei na cama com lençóis vermelhos. Assim que me banhei também, deitei ao seu lado. Não poderia dar descanso aquela bocetinha não agora, eu estava duro feito rocha ainda.

-Vamos cadela, levante-se que eu vou te cobrir!

Mas ao olhar aquele cuzinho que ela empinava para mim, minha boca salivou. Enfiei minha língua naquele orifício róseo, e incuti dois dedos em sua boceta.

Quando estavam todos os seus orifícios bem lubrificados. Forcei a entrada do seu ânus apertado. Ela se debatia debaixo de mim. Comecei a enfiei a cabeça do meu pau duro e pulsante em seu minúsculo buraco que piscava para mim. Ela gemia e reclamava que estava doendo. Levei minha mão até sua vagina que já estava molhada.

-Hum...-Isabella gemeu.

-Sem barulhos neném.

-Sim senhor!

Depois que me enfiei todo meu membro naquele cuzinho. Isabella se contorcia de prazer. Seu cuzinho era muito apertado gemi enquanto empurrava meu corpo mais para o seu. Minhas estocadas eram fortes e vigorosas.

-Você é uma cadela mesmo... Grita vagabunda enquanto eu te como.

-Oh...sim .

-Você gosta quando eu te como Isabella?

-Oh...Sim meu senhor , gosto de tudo que o mestre faz por mim.

-Isso cadelinha me pede para te foder!

-O meu senhor... Me fode com força.

Puxei seus quadris e dei impulso, meu pau entra e saia daquele cuzinho desvirginado por mim. Comecei a bater em seu traseiro branco aquilo me deixava fascinado.

Belisquei o seu grelo com força e o torci.

-Ai meu senhor eu vou ...

-Me implore para deixar Isabella.

-Por favor, meu dono, permita-me gozar eu não agüento.

-Não. -sair de dentro dela e dei um tapa em sua bunda, deixando meus cinco dedos ali marcados.

-Hum...?

Tirei meus dedos e o meu pau de dentro dela. Olhou-me com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sentei-me com as costas na cabeceira da cama, sem tocar no meu pau senão eu gozaria, e meus planos eram outros.

-Monta em mim cadela.

Ela sorriu contida, e sentou-se bem devagar em meu pau, segurei em seus ombros fazendo sua boceta úmida cair rapidamente em meu membro rijo.

Isabella cavalgava com maestria, sua boceta atolada, deixando o meu pau todo empapado com suas secreções.

-Oh... -gemia.

Puxei seu corpo de modo a ficar com os seus seios no meu rosto, chupava e mordiscava o mamilo e puxava entre dentes. Isabella infiltrou as mãos no meu cabelo os puxando.

-Ah... –lamuriou.

-Me fode forte, meu dono.

Segurei em sua cintura e meti com força cavalar, a fazendo grunhi em meus ouvidos.

Estoquei mais algumas vezes, até senti suas paredes se fecharem ao meu redor, Meu pau já inchava dentro dela.

-Eu não agüento mais meu senhor eu lhe imploro... -ela já estava chorando de tamanho era a vontade de gozar e eu não estava indiferente.

-Goza comigo cadela, vou te encher de leitinho!

-Ahhhh... - gememos em uníssono.

Isabella deixou seu corpo languido cair sobre o meu. Ofegantes ficamos ali por alguns minutos minhas mãos percorriam toda a sua coluna a deixando eriçada.

-Cansada neném?

Levantou o rosto com um pouco de dificuldade espalmando as mãos no meu peito e olhando para mim.

-Estou um pouco sim meu senhor!- Parecia uma criança coçando os olhos.

Peguei seu corpo languescido com o meu pau ainda dentro dela, sai da masmorra e fui para o meu quarto. Deitei a em minha cama, e fui até o banheiro lhe preparar um banho de banheira.

Assim que nos banhamos, depositei seu pequeno corpo na cama, e fui ate seu quarto, peguei uma calcinha e uma camiseta baby look , ajudei a vestir-se.

Deitemos um de frente para o outro, afaguei seus cabelos. E ela sorria de olhos fechados.

-Eu quero te beijar!

Nem esperei a resposta, enfiei minha língua em sua boca, brigamos e duelamos por espaço das nossas bocas sedentas pelo gosto um do outro, desfrutei seu doce sabor, como nunca havia sentindo em toda minha vida.

Tracei linhas imaginárias em seu rosto de porcelana, ela sorria de encantamento. Para ser um Dom, não há necessidade de ser cruel. Eu punia no momento do castigo, mas sabia cuidar das minhas cadelas.

-Daqui alguns dias, terei que ir embora... -falou triste, sua boca estava colada ao meu peito agora.

-Você não vai...

-Mas...

-Quer ser minha cadela para sempre?

-Sim senhor... Até quando o senhor quiser.

-Então será pela eternidade. Porque eu te prometo neném que nunca irei te abandonar. Serei sempre SEU dono.

-Promete?-pediu-me com um sorriso sereno, seus olhos chocolate brilhavam, tamanha felicidade.

-Prometo. E você me promete uma coisa?

-O que quiser meu senhor!

-Para sempre será a minha submissa?

-Para todo o sempre... Meu Dom.

-Para todo o sempre... My Submissive.

Beijamos-nos novamente, mas foi um beijo sossegado, tépido um aproveitando o sabor do outro.

Logo dormimos abraçados não como dono e cadela e sim como um casal apaixonado. Edward e Bella.

**Fim**

**~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~**

Palavras usadas no decorrer da estória.

**Dom**– Apelido usado para o Dominador da relação.  
><strong>Sub<strong> – Apelido usado para designar a Submissa da relação.  
><strong>BDSM<strong>** - **_Bondage__,__ Disciplina/Dominação, Submissão/Sadismo e Masoquismo_.

**Spanking** – É uma das formas de punição, sendo muito usada nos "jogos" D/s.  
><strong>Safeword<strong>– Palavra de segurança. Se por acaso você quiser parar a sessão que esta tendo com seu Dom você tem que ter o seu Safeword, pois somente com ele que seu Dom ira é usado o sinal verde, amarelo e vermelho que é quando a sub não agüenta e o Dom para a encenação.  
><strong>SSC<strong>– São , Seguro e Consensual – É o conceito fundamental sobre o qual o BDSM.

**Baunilha** – No universo BDSM, esse termo refere a algo normal, algo tradicional, então tudo fora do universo BDSM e baunilha.

**Calabouço (Dungeon)-** Aposento projetado e especificamente decorado e equipado para sessões BDSM. Também conhecido como masmorra. Mesmo sendo um quarto com equipamentos adequados para a pratica.

~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~

N/A : Olá pessoas que leram esta one.

Bom...MS foi um desafio para mim, já que normalmente eu escrevo apenas romance e drama.

Quis me aprofundar na relação BDSM e não fazer aquelas coisas engraçadinhas que normalmente fazem com esse tema.

Sei que alguns se assustam com algumas coisas que acontecem nessa relação Dom/ sub, mas para eles isso é tudo normal.

Espero que vocês tenham curtindo bastante e me deixem suas opiniões.

Até a próxima.

Priih

xoxo


End file.
